Arcade Trophies
There are many games in the Arcade. For some games, you can win trophies. In most games, you have to finish the game to win its trophy. The other trophies are won through random chance. Games with Trophies Bamboo Break Booger Gets an A Bounce N Burst Candy Bash Candy Bash 2 Cash Cow Eager Beaver Adventure Park Go-Go Googles Goober's Lab Lily Padz 2 Downpourz Operation Gumball Polar Plunge Skater Kat Wacky Zingoz Webkinz Rally Zacky's Quest Zingoz Bounce Zingoz Pop How to Get the Trophy? Bamboo Break: Finish all 12 levels and you have a random chance of getting a trophy. Booger Gets an A: There are some number tiles with numbers. Some tiles can have stickers of them. Click on the stickers and there can be bonus points. There are three types of stickers: an apple, clock or eraser. If you can click on all three in 6 levels, you have a random chance of getting a trophy. The game is completed if the trophy is awarded. Bounce & Burst: Finish all 20 levels and you will definitely get a trophy. Candy Bash: Finish all 30 levels and you will definitely get a trophy. Candy Bash 2: In levels 1-4, get as many 4 in a rows as possible. You can catch candies as long as you have hit the candy and the candy falls onto you. At level 5, Gato Loco the cat will throw you the trophy. Unlike any other game with trophies, the game continues after you get the trophy. Cash Cow: Click on a giant group of bottles (probably at least 40 bottles of the same color that is connected together), and you have a random chance of getting a trophy. It can be done on any level. The game is completed after that. Eager Beaver: Finish all 15 levels and you will definitely get a trophy. Go-Go Googles: Get the whole word GOOGLES and you have a random chance of getting a trophy. It can be done of any level and the game is finished after the trophy is awarded. Goober's Lab: Swap atoms to make two five-in a rows of atoms. This is only a random chance. The game is complete after the trophy is given. Lilly Padz 2: Finish all 10 levels and you will definitely get a trophy. Operation Gumball: Complete all levels to get a trophy. It is a definite chance, and the game is complete after the trophy is awarded. Polar Plunge: Go through the whole course (and the game ends at the finish line), and when you reach the finish line, you get a trophy and the game's finished. There is a definite change of getting this trophy. Skater Kat: Finish all 16 levels and you will definitely get a trophy. Wacky Zingoz: The trophy has once retired, but came back every year at Wacky Zingoz Fest at August. It is known as the Wacky Zingoz 600 Trophy, and this is how: as long as one whack hits 600 feet, you will surely get the trophy. This only appears at Zingoz Fest, and is the only seasonal trophy in Webkinz. Zacky's Quest: Finish all 20 levels and you will definitely get a trophy. Zingoz Bounce: This is a random chance; it won't appear at first try. Your goal is to bounce the ball 100 times and you will have a random chance of getting a trophy. This trophy has retired. Zingoz Pop: There is a Gold Zingoz Pop ''and a ''Silver Zingoz Pop trophy. Finish all 30 levels and you will surely get the Gold Zingoz Pop trophy. The silver trophy, however has retired and is only a random chance. To get a Silver Trophy, pop 40 balls of one color. If you don't get it, don't worry becuase you will surely get a trophy if you complete level 30. Remember: The Bamboo Break Trophy, Eager Beaver Trophy, Lilly Padz 2 Trophy and the Webkinz Rally Trophy 'cannot be sold, traded or Kinzposted.' Category:Trophies